User talk:AColRose
go ahead, but you should really look at what you're publishing if it's related to the sharingan. also go ahead for the other thing Per (This is my stage now!) 01:09, June 22, 2017 (UTC) As long as you're not copying my words or ideas exactly on your page, and you're just using it as a base, then yeah you can link it. -Lady Komainu (talk) 03:06, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Deletion and First Warning Hi. Your Eye of the Abyss and Ethereal Guardian Magic respectively have been deleted. They are both, for the most part, directly influenced by Susanoo and the Sharingan/Rinnegan of the Naruto series respectively. While we don't mind you taking inspiration from other series, ultimately you need to find a way to make your Magic, to a degree, original. Blatantly copying the Sharingan and Rinnegan's techniques is not the way to do that. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 07:49, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply bro, of course you can use it. Welocme to the fanon by the way, if you need anything else, just give me a call. CM6 20:35, June 23, 2017 (UTC)ComicMaster619 It's not a template, it is formatting, but I can't explain how to do it. Also, if you are planning to use it in the same way I do on my page, I am going to have to ask you not to. It is something that is unique to my personal Manual of Style or formatting that is one of the reasons why my articles stand out. ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Auugh You are beating me in top contributor of the week how dare you jk, jk Boopity beep bo (talk) 01:14, June 26, 2017 (UTC) So what if it was Crona as a faceclaim and used Blood Devil Slayer Magic? Boopity beep bo (talk) 01:48, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Nice, was approved to make a slayer btw, you should open up a Q tab and multitask like I do It's a lot easier to chat that way Boopity beep bo (talk) 02:13, June 26, 2017 (UTC) I'm already writing a story. It's called Fairy Tail: Leviathan. The first chapter in on fanfictionBatman5295 (talk) 20:54, June 27, 2017 (UTC)Batman5295 You need to go into specifics, then. Per (This is my stage now!) 21:46, June 27, 2017 (UTC) EYYY with whut? Also you already almost have more contributions then me in a week than I did in a month, ;-; Boopity beep bo (talk) 04:57, June 28, 2017 (UTC) lmao I'll be back and working on thurday mon-wed is my time off from the internet kinda Boopity beep bo (talk) 05:13, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Re-Blazing Soul Yeah, I'm always up for new members. gives people a good excuse to set up an RP. Anyway, I've already got a bunch of details for my guild all flushed out, strength, people of note, stuff like that, so i'm not looking for a powerhouse. give me a rundown of them and we can talk. also, if it helps, when you ad a message to someone's talk page, leave four of these ~ at the end. it'll add a signature, link to your talk page, and profile name. makes it easier for people to respond to you and know who you are. Flame Lizard (talk) 03:36, June 29, 2017 (UTC) more information is always good. Not sure what you mean by her being at her peek without enhancements, but we can get to that. How about personality? is she a homebody, or like to travel? prefers being alone, or enjoyes other people's company? hobbies? stuff like that. Also, don't know if you saw, but I've already got someone named Raven in my guild. Raven Tyran Flame Lizard (talk) 03:48, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Well, if you wanted to change the name, i'm pretty sure there's a way to do it. it's not something you have to do, but figured you should know she won't be the only Raven in the guild. most of that works. not quite sure about the whole, split personality thing. having a side ot her that goes on a murderous rampage seems like she'd qualify more for a dark mage, or mental patent, rather than a member of a guild who works out in the open. Flame Lizard (talk) 04:17, June 29, 2017 (UTC) so basically, she has a sort of shutdown period; any excess stress or feeling of helplessness and she turns her emotions off for a bit. That's actually pretty clever. it also give me a bit of an idea for a story, if your interested in hearing about that at some point. Anyways, yeah, she might be a good fit. young person trying to find her lot in life, probably the perfect place for her. any other details you want to hash out? Flame Lizard (talk) 04:51, June 29, 2017 (UTC) It'd be for an RP. Considering she's afraid of hospitals, I figure it'd be real hard for her to receive medical attention. she could be injured, or just sick, whichever, and show up in Mero city looking for help. Blazing Soul's first master was forced to retire, and has since taken up working as the guild's doctor. or hospital, just some messy old hut in the middle of nowhere. Might be a good introduction story. get to know people, that kind of thing. Any questions? You might want to beef up her character page a bit too though. Flame Lizard (talk) 05:10, June 29, 2017 (UTC). If she's an enchanter, does she really need another magic? also, did you want a better picture? that gif is kind of choppy. Did you read up on the guild and stuff, or did you want to save that for the RP? no spoilers, and such? Unfortunately not. Wiki coding has always been beyond me. If you ask |Aru about it though, He's one of the Admins. i'm pretty sure he was the one who did mine. Flame Lizard (talk) 05:26, June 29, 2017 (UTC) so she has full bolt magic when she's... conscious, let's say. then you want something darker for her shut down half to use. I may have something for that, if you want to look it over. also, is her name Rose? because I think that'd work much more for he whole character ark. "A beautiful pretty thing, that still has thorns. Rose seems more innocent than Raven, too. https://safebooru.org/index.php?page=post&s=list&tags=ruby_rose&pid=0 here you go. browse, take your pick, the whole shebang. Flame Lizard (talk) 05:39, June 29, 2017 (UTC) I mean... It's sort of like a defence mechanism. She feels stressed out or sad, her brain will switch off her emotions to prevent her from feeling it. Sort of like how adrenalin stops you from feeling pain for a little bit. Unfortunately, this also means she losses her empathy for a while, hence the cold, uncaring personality. next to the edit button, there's a dropdown tab with the option for "History" and "Rename". just that simple. If using Rose bugs you, I could help you try and come up with another name. Or... worse case scenario, we could find you a different picture altogether. Flame Lizard (talk) 05:55, June 29, 2017 (UTC)